Monster
by NekoSasu760
Summary: Deep within, something claws to get out. They lust for blood...and for each other. Something Naruto has kept hidden for years is about to break through and Sasuke is about to discover his own secrets.sasunaru,wip,reviews are much appreciated
1. Chapter 1

**Monster**

**Rated:** M

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Naruto

Summary: Deep within, something claws to get out. They lust for blood...and for each other. Something Naruto has kept hidden for years is about to break though, and Sasuke is about discover secrets of his own.

**Warnings:** YAOI, character deaths(NOT Sasuke or Naruto), gore, cannibalism, sexual themes, major Sakura bashing, a little Konoha bashing

**Me:** **PLEASE READ **Because this story doesn't technically have a beginning, I've had to sort of make one up. So as a result it doesn't start out very fast paced, and the vampire/demon part won't be coming up for a while. So please bear with it. There's a lot of back story to go over first. Apologies if this annoy you. And if you're wondering why the story has no beginning, it's because this whole scenario started out as random role playing with my friend (who is the co-writer).

Also, as a little side note, most characters in this story feature ears and a tail. Don't ask why, it's just something me and my co-write did.

_**Chapter One**_

_The secret side of me_

The rain didn't seem to want to stop. Naruto could hear it, gently pattering against the window. He watched as small streams of water trickled down the glass, pooling at the hedge. The blonde sighed, staring up at the dreary grey sky with fox ears drooped. The weather had been like this for weeks and he was about sick of it. More importantly, he was forced to stand it alone for a good portion of the day.

This thought brought a slight frown to his face and an angry twitch to his bushy red tail. It wasn't fair, really. In Naruto's eyes, Sasuke paid his debt when he came back several months ago. The raven put up with prison and countless court sessions, interrogations from Ibikki and Lady Hokage herself, even suffered 40 lashes to the back by order of the council. Sasuke should be able to live in peace now.

Naruto scoffed silently, turning his back to the depressing outside. The council had deemed it necessary for Sasuke to serve the community for a year after his imprisonment. Naruto rolled his eyes. Serve the community? What did that exactly mean? Well, to the council it meant sending the Uchiha on dangerous mission without pay and mundane work as a slave to the people of Konoha.

Slave is probably a harsh word, but it seemed that way to Naruto. The raven would come home every night, tired and beaten. Naruto always tried his best to soothe his lover, though.

Naruto smiled. Lover. Sometimes he still couldn't believe it. It felt like a dream, so that Naruto would sometimes find himself touching Sasuke to make sure he was still there. It was silly, but the blonde couldn't help it. Sasuke had left him once, what would stop him from doing it again? Even Naruto had to admit Sasuke's sudden return was more than a little suspicious. Half the time the Uchiha seemed distant, as if he didn't even know where he was…

Naruto shook his head.

'_Stop thinking about stupid things. He came back because he wanted to…I can't keep acting suspicious. It will upset Sasuke…'_

With that final thought, Naruto decided to take a shower. Sasuke would be home soon, and Naruto was more than ready for his lover's return.

~*~

Sasuke rubbed his eyes tiredly, sighing as he made his way home. His long, sleek cat tail was limp behind him and his ears were laid back. This community service bullshit was pissing him off, but he had to deal with it. He had to make it work…he would not mess up his relationship with Naruto again.

Sasuke managed a small smirk. His first days of returning to the leaf village were hazy at best, but he did remember Naruto always being there. Sasuke recalled Naruto finding him in the forest just outside Konoha gates. Sasuke couldn't remember, but he and Naruto apparently had some sort of conversation and eventually the blonde convinced the raven to officially return. Sasuke found it a bit unnerving his memories were almost non-existent, but the medical nin explained it was probably just shock from escaping Orochimaru. Sasuke found that hard to believe but decided it didn't matter anymore.

The relationship between the blonde and him was fragile. The beginning was rocky to put it lightly. Sasuke had mixed feelings about the kitsune. Every time Naruto came near, Sasuke's mind became conflicted. It was like he had two sides. One wanted Naruto beneath him, writhing with pleasure and calling his name. The other side's intentions were considerably darker. Flashes of spilling the blonde's blood went through the Uchiha's mind. It was enough to make him pale and clamp up.

Sasuke's home finally came into view and he sighed in silent relief.

~*~

_Naruto ran through the thickets of tree limbs and leaves, not caring as his cheeks and arms developed scratches and scrapes. His feet moved quickly, eyes narrowed and staring straight ahead with a fierce determination. His heart hammered in his chest as a name repeated itself in his head._

_Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…_

_With eyes as dark as the night surrounding the blonde, skin as pale and beautiful as the moon glowing above. Sleek, beautiful black fur on his tail and ears. And cold…cold as the wind beating mercilessly at the blonde's face. The Uchiha was here; Naruto was sure of it._

_He had been sound asleep, dreaming of nothing in particular when he felt it. A chakra spike. It was weak and wavering, but there. And Naruto had immediately recognized it. Without a second's pause, the kitsune was running through the village and out the main gates._

_As Naruto leaped from another branch, he felt a stab of panic. The chakra signal was weakening more and more and Naruto wasn't sure what that meant. Was Sasuke hurt? Hell, was it even Sasuke?_

_Naruto shook his head, quickening his pace. No time for doubts. Even if it wasn't Sasuke, there was someone who was possibly hurt and needed help. With more vigor, the fox charged through the night._

_With one last leap, Naruto landed a few yards away from the chakra source. Silent as a predator stalking its prey, the kitsune leaned down, supporting his weight in his hands and feet. Peeking through the leaves, he held back a gasp. His heart fluttered at the sight before him._

_Sasuke shuffled along the overgrown path, his steps uneven and sluggish. Naruto could see no signs of injury, but the raven's chakra was dangerously weak and his form shakey. Naruto frowned, narrowing his eyes._

'What's wrong with him…?'

_The Uchiha continued walking, black eyes looking dully ahead. His black hair continuously blew into his face but he didn't seem to mind, or notice. Naruto shook his head in confusion._

'Something's definitely not right…it's lik he's in a transe.'

_Deciding to stop playing hide and seek, Naruto took a bold but perhaps stupid move and leaped down to the ground. He landed a few feet in front of the neko, fox tail twitching nervously. Sasuke blinked and stopped, body swaying sluggishly. He eyed the fox warily before he suddenly snapped into fighting mode. Before Naruto had time to react, Sasuke had his sword ready and was charging the blonde at full speed._

_The edge nicked the the blonde's shoulder as he lept away. Sasuke stumbled, digging his sword into the earth to keep his balance. Naruto continued to look on in confusion. First off, Sasuke would never just charge blindly like that. And secondly, his sense of blalance and reaction were completely off. _

_The cat slowly regained his composure, turning lazily to the fox. Naruto decided this was a good time to speak up._

_"Sasuke…are you ok? Why are you-"_

_He didn't get time to finish as Sasuke swung his sword again, missing Naruto by a hair. Naruto landed behind the raven, grabbing his arms and holding them down. Sasuke slumped forward, the sword falling to the ground. Naruto could hear the other boy panting and couldn't fathom why he should feel worn out already._

_"Sasuke…there's something wrong. You have to come with me to see baa-chan."_

_Sasuke remained eerily silent, body limp in Naruto's arms. The blonde chewed his bottom lip worriedly, mind working fast._

'Ok, so he's completely out of it…what do I do? What is he even doing here?! Argh, one question at a time. Ok ok…first get him to Tsunade.'

_Naruto shifted Sasuke, grunting with the effort. Sasuke made no attempt to escape. In fact, as far as Naruto was concerned, he was nothing but dead weight. Naruto huffed in annoyance, dragging the Uchiha along with his sword back to the village._

_"You're…heavier…than you…look…"_

_Panting, Naruto made his way through the path, the moon his only light._

_Half way through the forest, Naruto felt Sasuke shift in his arms and heard a small sigh. He glanced down, seeing Sasuke's eyes focus for the first time that night. The dark orbs landed on bright blue. Naruto paused in his walking, not sure what was going to happen. _

_For a moment the neko simply blinked up at him, black tail twitching against Naruto's leg (which Naruto pointedly ignored)._

_"The fuck?"_

_Naruto coudnt stop the amused snort that escaped his lips, which only furthered to annoy the Uchiha. Sasuke growled, beginning to struggle against Naruto's hold. The neko quickly discovered he had absolutely no strength. He glared up at the blonde, knowing the dobe had to have done something idiotic again. Naruto noticed the look and raised an eyebrow._

_"Hey, hey! Don't look at me like that, teme. I found you like this!"_

_Sasuke winced, ears laid back in clear annoyance._

'Damn, I forgot how loud his stupid voice was…'

_"Hn, I find that hard to believe. Now let me down, dobe." He commanded in a cold voice, making Naruto frown slightly._

_"You really think I'm going to let you go? And they call you a genius…" Naruto mumbled the last part to himself. Sasuke heard it though, and his black eyes grew angrier._

_"Shut up and put me down! Goddamnit, what am I even doing here?!"_

_Naruto's frown deepened and he gently laid Sasuke down against the tree, kneeling in front of him._

_"You mean you don't remember how you got here?" he asked, eyes filled with concern. Sasuke snorted, looking away from those too blue eyes._

_"No shit, dobe. All I remember is waking up in your arms." Sasuke sighed, frustration clear on his face. His tail twitched in the grass and Naruto found it hard not to watch the appealing appendage._

_"Well, what about before that?"_

_Sasuke glanced at the blonde before sighing again and frowning, trying to remember._

_"I remember…Orochimaru.." Naruto made a gross face at this which Sasule chose to ignore for the sake of his sanity. "…We were training…or, something…and…that's it. I don't remember anymore."_

_They both grew silent for a moment before Naruto grinned widely, slapping Sasuke on the shoulder._

_"Isn't obvious?! You finally realized how creepy that pedophile was and came back! You simply missed me!"_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes at the idiotic statement, glaring at the fox._

_"Dobe! I would never miss you and would certainly never come back."_

_Naruto's grin disappeared, his eyes shining with pain. Sasuke ignored the pang in his chest and glared harder. Naruto cleared his throat, voice soft._

_"Y-yeah…well, we should still get you to baa-chan."_

_Sasuke snorted, causing Naruto to glance up curiously._

_"Come on, dobe. She would never allow me back into the village, and especially not help with..whatever the hell is going on."_

_Naruto glanced away before looking back at neko._

_"I can talk to her…please, Sasuke. Just let her look at you. I'm worried…you were acting really strange. Like…you weren't even aware of what you were doing."_

_Sasuke eyed the blonde for a while, thinking over his options. Which weren't many. Go to the Hokage or stay in the forest, completely vulnerable as weak as he was at the moment. Logic knocked at Sasuke's mind and he growled, tail snapping angrily._

_"Fine." He spat, making Naruto jump slightly. "But I'm gone in the morning, you hear me?"_

_Naruto's grin returned and he jumped up, doing a thumbs up._

_"You got it, teme!" He stuck out his hand, offering his help, his friendship, and unknowingly to Sasuke his heart. Sasuke grumbled, taking the hand and standing shakily to his feet._

_"Whatever."_

~*~

**Me: **Alrighty, there's the first of many chapters. The flashbacks will be spread thoughout the upcoming chapters and will tell most of the first part of the story. If it's boring, I apologize. I promise it gets better! The vampire/demon goodness is coming! Until then, R & R!

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Monster**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto damnit! Or the song this story is based off. Skillet owns that.

**Warnings:** YAOI, character deaths (NOT Sasuke or Naruto), gore, cannibalism, sexual themes, major Sakura bashing, a little Konoha bashing

**Me:** Ok, chapter 2 is where things start picking up a little. Things are going to move fast now so I don't lose reader's interest. Also, I'd like to say that even though I appreciate all the alerts and faves for this story, I would _really_ like some reviews this time. Without reviews, stories pretty much die.

'_Thinking'_

_Flashback_

'**Kyuubi'**

_**Chapter 2**_

_I never let you see_

Sasuke quietly shut the door behind him and locked it, breathing in the air that smelled so much like his Naruto. A small smiled tugged at the Uchiha's lips as he tiredly made his way to the bedroom. Missions were grueling, but the fox always made it worth it when he returned. Sasuke couldn't wait to see that big grin. Naruto's bright smile always seems to chase away any dark thoughts the Uchiha had. Sasuke's bitterness towards the world and the village melted away in the presence of the fox.

On his way to the bedroom, Sasuke shed his sweaty clothes, leaving them for the morning. His cat ears perked at the sound of soft snoring coming from the slightly ajar bedroom door. Stepping inside quietly, Sasuke found his kitsune sleeping soundly, splayed out across their bed.

Well, Naruto called it their bed. Naruto called this their apartment, too, when in fact Sasuke did not live there with the blonde. As far as the village and the Hokage were concerned, Sasuke lived alone in the Uchiha district. Sasuke not only hid his living situation from the Hokage and Council members, he and Naruto also hid their relationship. While Sasuke could care less about what the village thought, Naruto seemed stressed every time the subject was brought up.

Carefully slipping into the bed, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the dozing fox. Thoughts of the village slipped away and all Sasuke cared about was the boy in his arms.

~*~

_Sasuke was just about ready to punch the idiot blonde into a tree and then maybe throw him down a cliff. Into a raging river. With crocodiles._

_Sasuke watched as Naruto's mouth moved a thousand miles per minute, spouting off mundane things that Sasuke couldn't give a shit about. The blonde seemed completely oblivious to Sasuke's annoyance, his whiskered face lit up with a stupid grin. Sasuke grit his teeth, a vein throbbing in his forehead. _

_Tail twitching, Sasuke couldn't help but steal a glance at the fox. Surprisingly, Naruto notices the look and stops his babbling with a questioning look._

_"What? Something wrong?"_

_Sasuke jumped slightly before cursing himself for not paying attention. Looking away, the neko scoffed._

_"No, dobe. Tch…" _

_Sasuke began picking up the pace, as much as his exhausted body protested, and glared ahead. Naruto walked a little bit behind, tilting his head curiously,_

_"Liar…" he muttered, then blue eyes widened as he pointed an accusing finger at the raven's back. "And I am not a dobe! You…teme!"_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes, still charging ahead as much as his body would allow._

_"Good comeback…dobe."_

_They continued on, Sasuke's ears picking up occasional mumbles from the blonde behind him. The neko had to fight an amused smirk._

_When Sasuke was sure he would pass out any second, the lights of the Hidden Leaf Village glowed like a beacon just a few feet ahead. The huge gate come into view, and Sasuke couldn't help the bitterness creep into his eyes. His ears lay back and an angry hiss passed his lips. He felt a warm hand landed on his shoulder and looked back, seeing Naruto eyeing him with concern._

_"It's ok…we just need to find Tsunade."_

_"Hmph." Shrugging off the hand, Sasuke began approaching the massive gate. The two ninja guarding the entrance immediately recognized him and jumped to block the way. Sasuke felt something inside him snap into focus; he tensed, going for his kitana as quick as lightning. Naruto sensed impending doom radiating off the Uchiha and ran out between the offending sides, waving his hands._

_"Wait! Wait, it's ok. We've come to see baa-chan. He isn't here to hurt anyone…right, Sasuke?" the blonde asked, turning to the raven with desperation written all over his face. Sasuke eyed the blonde for a moment, tail twitching._

_"…Tch." Sasuke reluctantly put his weapon away, the weird feeling inside him vanishing, leaving him feeling oddly unsatisfied. "Whatever. Either they let me in or I leave." His cold voice only served to further anger the guards and Naruto rolled his eyes in exasperation._

_"Come on! With that attitude they'll never let you in." The blonde put his hands on his hips, striking slightly feminine pose, causing Sasuke to raise an eyebrow. "Now," Naruto beamed, "Where is that smile I remember? You know, the one you always had when I screwed up?" Fox ears perked hopefully as Naruto awaited an answer._

_Sasuke blinked._

_Then narrowed his eyes._

_"I don't smile…"_

_Naruto's smile faltered before he saw Sasuke smirk._

_"It was a smirk. I would smirk at your stupidity, thinking to myself how glad I was that I didn't have your brain."_

_Naruto stared blankly for a second then glared, grabbing Sasuke's hand and pulling him through the gate._

_"Come on, let's go. Tsunade should still be in her office." Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. "It wasn't too long since I left there…"_

_Sasuke let the dobe drag him along, talking animatedly again, and strangely not caring about the calloused hand gripping his in an almost death grip._

_As the Hokage tower came into view, Sasuke's black ears twitched as badly disguised whispers traveled through the air._

_"Is that…?"_

_"I told you that fox would ruin us!"_

_"Look, he's with that Uchiha traitor…"_

_Sasuke growled lowly, ears laying flat against his head. _

_"I'm so glad you're back, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed. "I told everyone you'd come back to me-us." Sasuke raised an eyebrow._

_"Is that so?" _

_He blinked, feeling gazes on their backs. He glanced to the side and glared at the hateful looks the people were sending them. Feeling his anger spike again, the Sharingan activated. Seeing the deadly eyes, the villagers quickly dispersed, still muttering under their breaths._

_Naruto noticed the other boy's tenseness and blinked._

_"What?" Looking around, the blonde saw the villagers quickly leaving the area and sighed, slapping Sasuke's hand lightly._

_"No, Sasuke, don't do that to the nice villagers. That's a bad Sasuke…"_

_Sasuke merely blinked, red eyes fading back to black._

_"Did…did you just slap my hand?" he asked, a bewildered look on his face. Naruto nodded, holding back a laugh from the look on the usually stoic neko's face._

_"Yes, that was a bad thing to do. Especially when we're trying to get you back into the village…"_

_Sasuke heard a couple of gasps and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Nosey bunch of idiots. Turning to the dramatic eave droppers, he glared harshly, tail fluffing up a bit._

_"Oh knock it off!" Then, turning to a slightly startled blonde he spat. "And you! Walk faster. And I never said I was coming back!"_

_Naruto just tilted his head, very confused by the boy's sudden mood change._

_"What? Why?"_

_Sasuke growled with frustration, grabbing the blonde's and practically dragging him towards the Hokage tower._

_"Because I said so. Now move."_

_Naruto frowned slightly, not sure if Sasuke really knew what the fox was really asking._

_'_Why won't you come back to me, teme…?'

_Sighing, Naruto allowed himself to be dragged along, ears slightly drooped._

_"Fine, I'm moving, I'm moving…" Naruto chewed his bottom lip nervously, eyeing the cat worriedly._

_"Sasuke…" he began softly. "Why are you so worried all the sudden?" Sasuke scoffed, not even looking back at the concerned blue eyes._

_"I'm not! I'm just exhausted, and all the stares are fucking annoying." Naruto came to a stop, forcing Sasuke to pause and glance back with an annoyed look._

_"Nobody's staring at you…" he lowered his voice, eyes downcast. "It's me they're mad at."_

_Sasuke snorted, pulling the idiot along again._

_"Yes, because I'm just so popular right now."_

_Naruto laughed softly, squeezing the raven haired boy's hand lightly._

_"Well, I've always liked you…"_

_Sasuke stayed silent, eyes fixed determinedly ahead. Ignoring his heart's slight flutter at the honesty in the other's voice, Sasuke destroyed every thought the words put into his head._

_After what seemed like an overly long walk, the pair finally reached the Hokage tower and made their way up to Tsunade's office. Bursting through the door, Naruto marched in with a grin plastered on his whiskered face._

_"Baa-chan! Guess who's ba…"_

_Fox ears drooped as Naruto surveyed the empty room. Groaning, he slapped his hand to his forehead._

_"Crap. Where'd she go?"_

_Sasuke sighed to himself, leaning against the doorframe shakily. His vision blurred a bit. He wouldn't admit it to himself, but Sasuke was ready to pound the wall in frustration. As much as he hated the leaf and everyone in it, Sasuke was hoping the old maid could determine just what the hell was going on._

_"Hmph." Naruto crossed his arms with a slight frown. "Well…what would you like to do now, Sasuke?" Naruto watched the other boy nervously, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Sasuke began to feel his body slowly shut down, his legs wanting to collapse under his weight._

_Naruto took a step closer, eyes growing worried._

_"Sasuke? You ok? Sasuke!" Naruto dove and caught the neko has he fell. Gingerly holding him bridal style, Naruto began walking back to his apartment._

_"Welcome home, Sasuke…" he whispered._

_~*~_

**Me: **Please REVIEW! I got plenty of favorites and alerts, but no reviews for the last chapter. Please, please leave some feedback! The story will die without reviews and then I'll be very sad. I promise it get better!


End file.
